This invention pertains to a device for storing and dispensing hair accessories. More particularly, it pertains to apparatus that dispenses hair accessories such as barrettes and bolos in a way that keeps them from becoming tangled.
Many women have a number of several kinds of hair accessories especially those accessories that are made in a profusion of colors, such as barrettes and bolos. When these kinds of accessories are mixed together in the same container, they usually become tangled, and time and effort are wasted untangling them. This problem can be alleviated by storing these accessories in a storage container that has compartments to which items can be loaded singly and from which items can be dispensed singly. The device should allow a user to select which compartment the item is loaded into or dispensed from.
Relevant prior art includes the following patents. Martinez in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,194 teaches the use of mated channels and track rollers in chutes for dispensing hairdresser supplies into selected compartments. Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,661 teaches storing and dispensing pills from the compartmentalized circumference of a circular base to which a rotating cover is attached. Baker et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,509 teaches dispensing candy and other small objects from a dispenser having a rotatable hopper.